Now That I See You
by everbloom
Summary: When Kurt runs into Blaine at a show choir competition, the painful past is dredged up and old wounds are opened. Blaine is eager to patch things up, but so much has happened since the fateful summer the two boys met - everything is different now.
1. Chapter 1: Outside Looking In

**This is the first story I've posted online (despite a LONG history writing personally and for friends) and my first Klaine story. I LOVE this pairing 3 Hope you enjoy, please r&r! :) More to come soon if anyone is interested.**

Flushed and beaming, Kurt skipped off the stage, Mercedes following close behind him. As soon as they stepped from the bright lights into the darkness behind the heavy velvet curtains, he spun around to jump at her in an exuberant hug.  
"That was –"  
"Awesome!" She finished for him, spinning him around before his feet fell back to the ground. Laughing, she reached up to smooth the Snooki-esque hairdo all the girls were touting – admittedly there were some downsides to show-choir-dom, but the good far outweighed the bad. "You rocked it out!"  
Kurt brushed off the compliment with a smile that said _I know, right_. "Your solo was... inspired!"  
They took a momentary break from congratulating one another to high five the others, returning to the string of compliments as New Directions filed along backstage and through the doors that would lead them back to their dressing room. As they piled into the corridor, Kurt's elated recounting of every perfect note from himself and Mercedes was halted by Rachel's agitated tittering at the front of the group.

"Don't _smile _at them, Finn, they're our biggest competition!" Kurt caught her scolding her boyfriend, and glanced around interestedly to see exactly who it was they were all supposed to be in a flap about. Standing in perfect formation against the opposite wall, and not looking at all fazed by New Direction's appearance, was a group of boys all in uniform. He knew instantly who they were – The Dalton Academy Warblers. They were infamous on the show-choir circuit, well-known for their perfectly smooth a cappella numbers and dapper, private-schoolboy appearance, and Kurt was a little star-struck to be seeing them in the flesh for the first time. Although he had never admitted it to any of the others, not even Mercedes, Kurt had longed for a miraculous transfer to the posh private school and a shot at wearing his very own smart navy blazer and singing in the Warblers. Of course, that had been in the old days before Mr Schuester had come along and transformed McKinley's show choir from drab to fab, but still... they looked _perfect_. Not a hair out of place, Kurt mused as his eyes travelled from the back of the group forwards. The boy standing at the front was obviously the leader – somehow this was clear just from the way the group formed around him. Kurt noted how his blazer fitted his broad shoulders snugly, how his thick dark hair was combed just right, how – _how _could it be? Was it really...

"B-Blaine?" He stuttered, then wanted to pull the word back in the moment it had left his mouth. As the head Warbler turned to look at him, Kurt froze – it was definitely him. Blaine looked as startled as Kurt felt, possibly even more so. Like a rabbit caught in the headlights, he stood rooted to the spot, his wide eyes staring fixedly at Kurt. Before Blaine could find any words, a sharp-featured boy standing directly to his right – his wingman? Kurt wondered – gave Blaine a push forward.  
"Sorry, fangirl, you'll have to wait until we win this thing for autographs." He sneered at Kurt, and before Kurt could reply the Warblers had disappeared through the door leading to the stage. Stunned, it took Kurt a moment to register the fact that the others had all turned to look at him expectantly. Unsurprisingly, Rachel was the first to ask what they all wanted to know.  
"You _know _Blaine Anderson?"  
"I –" Kurt faltered, a thousand emotions rising to the surface at ones and his cheeks turning crimson. How could he explain this? "I did – once."  
This would have to do, Kurt decided, as he pushed past the others towards the bathrooms. Mercedes called after him – "Kurt!" – but he didn't stop and he didn't look back. All the joy and exhilaration that had come from their performance had died the moment he recognised the Warbler, and now he felt the hot prickle of tears as he let the heavy bathroom door swing shut behind him.


	2. Chapter 2: The Fog Has Lifted

Mercedes hammered on the bathroom door, before slowing to a tentative knock and finally giving up. Leaning into the door, she called out softly and uncertainly, "Kurt, I'll be in the dressing room if you need me, okay?" She heard only a sniffle in response, but she knew her friend well enough to know that this was as much as she could hope for. "Okay, I'm sending Finn in there if you haven't appeared in ten minutes."  
Mercedes turned to see Finn violently flapping his hands, the protestation clear enough on his face that no words were needed. One stern look from Rachel, however, quickly had him agreeing, and Mercedes reluctantly shuffled off at the tail end of the group. She was wracking her brains for a moment when Kurt had mentioned Blaine, any possible clue as to how her best friend knew the debonair lead Warbler, but she kept coming up empty. Surely they couldn't know each other very well if Kurt had never mentioned him before? But that didn't make much sense given that Kurt was currently holed up in a public toilet, somewhere he rarely set foot in if it could be avoided despite any discomfort this might cause – actually crying over this boy. Baffled, Mercedes could only lie in wait for Kurt to emerge and explain himself...

Kurt leaned back into the stall door, trying to think about kittens and sunshine and rainbows and anything besides the dark-haired boy who was causing his tears. Generally he wouldn't set foot in a public toilet, even if the need should arise, and it was testament to his shock and upset that he was apparently unfazed by this rather unclean facility. But as much as he was trying to fight it, germs and everything else in the world had taken a backseat right now... As the strains of a perfectly harmonised a cappella version of his favourite Katy Perry song pounded through the tiled wall, Kurt couldn't shake the mental image of Blaine standing before him, resplendent and self-assured in his Dalton blazer and surrounded by his Warblers. Kurt was pretty sure they were _his _– they had made it more than obvious that Blaine was their leader. As if the shock of seeing him hadn't been enough, that was just unbelievable. It had only been ten months ago that they'd met, and the Blaine Kurt had just run into in the hallways was a far cry from the boy he'd met at Lima's only holiday program for performing arts. Wiping at the tears with the back of his hand, Kurt ran through his first ever meeting with Blaine in his mind.

_Kurt strutted into the dingy community hall like he owned the place. Since he'd come out, he had learnt that being thoroughly overconfident was necessary to have even a chance at being treated with anything approaching respect. Well, it stopped him from being openly teased, anyway. This summer program wasn't exactly his ideal way to spend the time off school, but the alternative was working in the garage with his dad and Kurt didn't take kindly to grease monkey get-up. He took a canvas of the room as he came in and took a seat, seeing mostly familiar faces from last year. One boy stood out – not only because Kurt had never seen him before, but because he was dressed immaculately and obviously wasn't a local. Although most Lima residents naturally reacted with suspicion and fear in the face of anything or anyone new, Kurt was intrigued. He was always keen for something to break the humdrum of small city life, particularly if that something happened to have thick dark hair, large, pretty eyes and dress sense that was too good to be heterosexual. After ten minutes of pointless preamble, the program director instructed them to form pairs for an icebreaker activity. Subtlety never having been one of Kurt's fortes, he made a beeline for the strange new boy, who smiled shyly as he approached._

"Hi, I'm Kurt." He stuck his hand out, and the shorter boy took it uncertainly, gazing at Kurt with a dazed expression. It was only as he raised one neatly shaped eyebrow that the other boy finally responded.  
"B- Blaine." He stammered, making Kurt melt a little. There was something about this boy – about Blaine – _that was different. And he liked it.  
"You're new to the program?"  
Blaine nodded, sending his slightly unruly hair flying around him. Kurt smiled to himself at the sight, but stopped when he noticed the way this made Blaine falter. Did he think Kurt was laughing at him? Alarmed, Kurt rushed to put this potential misunderstanding right.  
"It's nice to have a fresh face. If I have to perform with the same people again I'll _scream_. Maybe we can work on something together?"  
Kurt was relieved to see that Blaine looked delighted at this suggestion. "I'd like that."  
"Great! What's your talent?"  
"Ah, I wouldn't really – It's not exactly a tal-" Blaine cut himself off as Kurt raised both eyebrows this time, smiling sheepishly. "I – I like to sing."  
"Me too!" Kurt cried, forgetting to tone down his enthusiasm. That smile of Blaine's had cast a fuzzy interference across his mind. "Blaine, I think this could be the start of a legendary partnership." He was only half joking, and as he grinned at Blaine and the dark-haired boy smiled back he had a feeling this was the beginning of something that would stretch far beyond the summer.  
_

It had all started off so well, until that fateful moment... Kurt hadn't meant for any of it to happen, it just sort of _did_. It spiralled out of control and fell apart faster than he could blink, and it had taken him months to put himself back together. And now, just when he had found steady ground again, he had once again been flattened by the Blaine express. Taking deep breaths, Kurt did his best to talk himself out of the impending panic. It would be fine – he would just hide behind the others during the prize presentation, and make a quick escape with Mercedes afterwards. There was absolutely no reason why he even needed to see Blaine again.

Just as Kurt was contemplating his return to their changing room, he heard someone call his name out in the corridor and then the sound of the squeaky bathroom door opening. Sighing, he unlocked the cubicle he had shut himself in.  
"I'm _fine_, Finn, _really_, I don't ne-"  
He froze midsentence; having stepped out of the cubicle, he was faced not with the goofy giant from New Directions but a short, dark-haired boy in a navy blazer. When Kurt spoke his name, it sounded like somebody else's voice coming out of his mouth.  
"Blaine."


	3. Chapter 3

"Blaine."  
Kurt stared at the boy before him, who had changed so much since last summer. And it wasn't just his sharp Dalton uniform or the fact that he had somehow managed to tame his hair – it was more than that. Blaine was self-assured, confident, a leader. He was everything he hadn't been when Kurt had known him and it was hard to believe he had changed this much in so short a space of time. It made Kurt feel oddly defensive, as if he was hurt that Blaine had managed this transformation without him and after everything that had happened. On top of this, Blaine was looking at him now with something of pity in his expression. Straightening up a little, Kurt sniffed and rubbed self-consciously at his puffy eyes.  
"What do you want?"  
Again the words came out almost unbidden, without him having to think about them. It took a moment for Blaine to respond, and when he did he sounded hesitant and vulnerable.  
"I – want to apologise."  
"It's a bit late for that." Kurt replied coldly, only softening a little when he saw the taken aback expression on Blaine's face. He had to remind himself of everything Blaine had done to him, how much he had hurt him, to keep himself strong. He couldn't just act like everything was ok, because it wasn't.  
"I know," Blaine agreed, his large eyes round in an expression of supplication. "Kurt, I don't blame you for being angry. What happened was – awful. _I _was awful."  
Kurt wasn't going to accept or deny this; instead he stayed silent but for a small sniff. Blaine obviously took this as a good sign, as he carried on with his apology.  
"What I did to you was terrible; I knew it then but I know it even more now. I was afraid, but things are different now – better."  
For the first time, a small smile lit up Blaine's face, and Kurt's lips twitched in spite of himself. He could feel the familiar twinge in his chest, as though it were the height of summer once more...

_Kurt and Blaine ambled along the sidewalk, walking closely together. It was gloriously sunny, as only summer could be, and they'd just finished their performing arts program for the day. The summer was turning out to be far better than Kurt could have imagined, almost entirely thanks to the gorgeous boy who was walking beside him, although he hadn't told Blaine himself that, or anybody else besides the journal he kept hidden in his desk. The two of them had been practicing their performance for the showcase night, when the parents of all the kids involved in the program turned up to make sure their children had actually had an enriching two months with a very expensive price tag. They had only had a few days to come up with the concept, choreograph and have it all perfect before the big showcase tomorrow night, and performance was something both boys took very seriously. To this end, Blaine had invited Kurt back to his place after they finished up at the community hall, something that had been happening more and more frequently in the last couple of weeks. Blaine insisted that it was because his parents, who were both out of the house more often than they were in it, liked for him to have some company besides the staff, but really they both knew it was more than that. _

_The time they spent together from 9 to 3 was never enough, and they'd been hanging out most afternoons and the occasional weekend too. They shared a bond that had been present almost from the first day of the program, an unspeakable connection that bound them close together in only a few short weeks. Kurt was falling in love with Blaine, and although he was yet to act on these feelings, something told him they might not be completely unrequited. Sexuality was a topic that hadn't come up between them, but it was obvious that Blaine was boy-inclined. Kurt had suspected this from the beginning, and confirmed these suspicions when a light brush of his hand against Blaine's arm had sent a flowering blush across his smooth cheeks.  
"Whatcha thinking about?" Blaine's soft voice cut through his thoughts, and Kurt smiled as the other boy nudged up gently against his shoulder. It had taken him a while, but Blaine had lost his initial timidity, allowing them to settle into the comfortable ease of close friends.  
"Oh, you know..." Kurt trailed off, his smile fading a little but not leaving his face. Blaine waited, an amused look on his face, but apparently Kurt wasn't going to elaborate.  
"No, I really don't," he teased, but when he spoke again the playful tone was gone, his voice quieter. "Tell me."_

Surprised, Kurt turned his face towards Blaine. They had reached the large gates that fronted the Anderson property, and come to a stop. Blaine suddenly seemed to be very close, and Kurt was uncharacteristically speechless.  
"Ah...I... I was thinking about you."  
He felt the heat of a flush just like the one he remembered spreading over Blaine's cheeks, but his gaze remained steadily on the beautiful eyes that were only inches from his now. It was like some odd role reversal – Kurt was stuttering and his heart was hammering in his chest, but Blaine seemed completely sure of himself as he leant in towards Kurt. His hand found Kurt's soft jawline, and his eyes fluttered shut so that his long eyelashes brushed his cheek as their lips met. Kurt melted completely under Blaine's touch, at the feeling of that gorgeous, warm mouth pressed over his. He could feel his legs turn to jelly but somehow he managed to stay standing, standing here kissing Blaine, actually kissing _him... Until a car door slammed loudly beside them and they jumped apart. A middle-aged man dressed in a sharp suit that Kurt identified immediately as a Newman approached them, and Kurt realised with a jolt that he knew that hair, that jaw and nose – this must be Blaine's father. He was smiling stiffly, as though he didn't do it very often, and he held out a hand as he came to a stop opposite them._

"You must be Kurt."  
Shocked, Kurt nodded numbly.  
"I'm Bart Anderson."  
"N-nice to meet you, sir." He tried to smile as Bart crushed his hand in a violent handshake. Blaine's father turned to his son, hitting his arm with what looked to Kurt to be quite a bit of force.  
"You could learn some manners from this young man, Blaine."  
Kurt couldn't quite fathom this – Blaine was the most well-mannered teenage boy he'd ever met. You wouldn't have guessed it at the moment, though, because he was rooted to the spot with a stunned expression and was as white as the roses which lined the front of the fence. His father didn't seem to notice, though, and apparently this was all he had to say to either of them, as he returned to his car and drove on up the steep driveway towards the house. When it became apparent that Blaine wasn't about to move, much less say something, Kurt ventured an attempt at speech.  
"Your dad seems... nice."  
He knew it sounded as insincere as it was, but really, what else could he say? At least it had done the trick – Blaine started to show signs of life again, blinking and shuffling on his feet. Kurt wondered that Blaine could be more startled than he was, when Blaine was the one who had planted a big fat kiss on him the first place.  
"Yeah, I – I'd better get inside. I'll see you tomorrow though."  
Apparently their practice was cancelled. Their goodbye was far more subdued than usual, and as Kurt set off down the sidewalk alone he was a little miffed. Thoughts of what had passed between them soon turned his mood around, however, and when he lay in bed that night he could still feel his lips tingling.

**Sorry to leave it here, but the flashback part ended up being longer than I intended! I can't help myself when it comes to Klaine ;) I'd love to hear how you're liking the story so far, or if you have any suggestions or questions :)**


	4. Chapter 4

"You really hurt me." Kurt blurted out, subconsciously wrapping his arms around his middle and turning slightly away from Blaine. He had finally pulled his gaze away from those huge, solemn eyes, and was now staring fixedly at the grimy faucet of the sink beside him. No wonder he didn't like public toilets...  
Although Kurt wasn't watching him, Blaine nodded slowly, taking a moment to find his voice again.  
"I know. I'm so sorry Kurt." Instinctively he reached out to rest his hand lightly on Kurt's arm, but Kurt pulled away abruptly as though Blaine's hand had scolded him. Blaine sighed, feeling flustered. What else could he do to convince Kurt that this had been the biggest mistake of his life so far? He knew how stubborn the other boy could be – he'd protested for a week during the summer program until Blaine had agreed to his exact song choice for their showcase performance. Recalling this, the events of that particular night came rushing back to Blaine, and his stomach flipped unpleasantly. Really, it was no wonder Kurt didn't want a bar of his weak attempt at an apology. It had been a truly dreadful twenty-four hours.

_Kurt hadn't been the only one kept awake that night by what had transpired that afternoon. By bedtime, Blaine was in full-blown panic mode. He had suffered more than usual through their stiff family dinner, hardly able to swallow a bite of food. As usual, his father had given nothing away. Blaine was 99% sure he hadn't seen the kiss – if he had, surely he would have had _some _sort of reaction. Right? But that niggling 1% wouldn't let his mind off easily, and he couldn't help but expect his father to show up at any moment, telling him to pack his bags. Whether he was sending him to reform school or simply kicking him out, Blaine was sure that this would be his reaction. The thought that his father might have seen him _kissing _Kurt, another boy, was terrifying, sickening, and it overpowered the other emotions that stirred beneath the surface when he thought about it. Giddiness, excitement, a pleasant warmth that spread all over him. And confusion... Kurt was a _boy_, feeling this way about him wasn't normal. Was it? He felt like Kurt had kissed him back, or at least he hadn't pushed Blaine away. And he'd seemed okay afterwards. The prospect of his father expressing disgust with him was one thing; the thought that Kurt might feel the same way was crushing._

These thoughts and more swirled through his mind in a troubling tempest for hours on end, so that when his alarm rang in the morning he wasn't sure if he had ever actually fallen asleep. The only thing that encouraged him to get dressed, attempt to swallow a few spoonfuls of cereal and several mouthfuls of coffee and head to the nearby community hall for the last day of the performance program was his instinct to draw as little attention from his parents as possible. Well, that, and the more courageous part of him that wanted to see whether or not he'd been right about Kurt. Everything else at last pushed aside, this was the one thought that gripped him as he stepped tentatively into the hall where they gathered every morning at ten. It was only a quarter to but Blaine knew Kurt would be here already – he was usually waiting when Blaine arrived, loaded with caffeine and dressed and groomed immaculately. Sure enough, there was a cry to the left as he walked in to alert him to Kurt's presence.

"Hi!"  
He turned to give his own greeting, but found Kurt already bearing down upon him. To his surprise the taller boy planted a kiss on his cheek, before pulling back to give him a wide smile. Stunned, Blaine noticed a couple of the other students looking interestedly their way. One girl leaned in to say something under her breath to her partner, and they both grinned. Blaine felt the familiar feeling of panic rise up, and he struggled to pay attention as Kurt began ranting at him about the parts of their performance he thought needed a finishing touch before the showcase tonight.  
"Blaine?"  
"Huh?" Blaine's unfocused gaze came slowly in to focus on Kurt's questioning expression. "Uh, sorry, what?"  
Kurt gave him an exasperated look and sucked in a mouthful of air, before blowing it out in a gesture of mock exasperation. "Were you thinking about yesterday?" A small smile played on Kurt's lips, those lips that had felt so _good under Blaine's own. Those pretty, bow-shaped lips... He was so distracted, he almost forgot about the other students milling around them. Almost._

Blaine shook his head, struggling to keep a blank face. "What was yesterday?" He tried to will Kurt to take the hint, staring fixedly at him, but he seemed oblivious.  
"Ah, you sort of kiss-"  
"Stop!" Blaine cried, hot with panic now. A whole group of people nearby who had obviously been eavesdropping gave up trying to act inconspicuous and took his raised voice as a license to stare. Kurt was also staring at him, and the look on his face was worst of all. Still, there was no stopping his rising alarm, and he acted almost on autopilot now.  
"Blaine, what's wrong?" Kurt asked, his brow creased with concern and confusion as he reached out a hand towards the other boy.  
But Blaine stepped back out of his reach, and when he spoke he might as well have yelled his awful words. "Nothing's wrong with me. _I'm not the one who's into guys!"  
Several mouths dropped open around them, and there was a rising titter from the group. Kurt looked as if Blaine had hit him. He stood staring for a moment that seemed to stretch on forever, then turned and ran from the room. Just as he turned away, Blaine saw the tears already streaming down his cheeks._

It was a horrible, horrible memory. Some of the details weren't as sharp as they had been in the weeks afterwards, but the look on Kurt's face was still crystal clear in his mind. That was the last time Blaine had seen Kurt until less than an hour ago. While Blaine had struggled through the rest of the day and been accommodated with a minor part in another group's showcase performance, Kurt had never returned. Blaine had spent several days afterwards staring at his phone, completely torn. Eventually he had deleted Kurt's number, wishing it undone as soon as he'd done it but at the same time relieved to see the end of the nasty affair. He hadn't been able to delete the thoughts of Kurt, of course, but even those had lessened as the months went on. He had thrown himself into his new school, quickly climbing the ladder to become the star of the Warblers. And Sebastian had helped, of course.

**Just wanted to let you guys know that I won't be able to update again until the weekend (college/uni assignment due on Friday!) but I'll definitely update Saturday :) Let me know what you think of the ending! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry this update took FOREVER, life has intervened on my writing :( hopefully I should be back up and running as regular from now on though. Hope this was worth the wait!**

Kurt was still standing frozen by the sink, everything about his body language resisting Blaine. Blaine struggled with the situation; he had fallen so easily into his role of charismatic leader of the Warblers that he wasn't used to having to actually _try _to get somebody to like him – they usually just kind of did. Though with Kurt, he supposed, it was more a question of trying to get him to stop hating him before he could even consider them being friends again. And he realised for the first time that this was what he really wanted – as much as he'd done to erase Kurt from his life completely in the past few months, now that the other boy was standing haughtily before him, he didn't see how he had just picked up and got on with his life without Kurt in it. Expressing this was the problem, but he knew telepathy was no solution and he had to start talking.  
"Kurt, _please_. Tell me how to make it better."

Kurt could resist no longer, and his eyes fluttered up to Blaine's face once more. His pretty face... _No_, he told himself firmly. Just _no_. There was no way he could go down that path again, regardless of how darling those big eyes were or how dapper Blaine looked in his Dalton blazer. He was a little taken aback, not only by the stealth with which these old feelings had snuck up on him, but also with Blaine's pleading. He seemed so sincere, so desperate to work things out, and for a moment Kurt didn't feel angry or resistant anymore. But then that dubious voice sounded in his head – if Blaine was so sorry, why hadn't he apologised last Summer? Why had he waited until they'd bumped into each other? Perhaps the only reason he was apologising at all was to save face at the show choir competition. Torn, resentment flared in Kurt once again that Blaine could still torment him like this after everything that had happened.  
"Why do you care?" He snapped, a little too sharply. The hurt in Blaine's eyes looked real enough – he was an amateur actor at best and Kurt doubted whether he could fake that expression. Softening a little, he followed more softly, "I mean, why now? After all these months..."

The words died on Kurt's sweet bowed lips, but Blaine knew what the other boy meant. Why had he cut Kurt off, never spoken to him again? Right now he was wondering this very thing, and it was so hard to find the words to explain something to Kurt he himself didn't even understand. "I was scared, Kurt. The way I felt about you – it scared me." His voice was so small, Kurt's resolution shook. "I know there's no excuse for the way I treated you, but I really did like you and I'm truly sorry for how things turned out."  
Chewing on his lower lip without realising it, Kurt nodded slowly. He could feel the resentment and anger, and even some of the hurt, melt away as he looked at the boy before him. It was time to forgive. He wouldn't, and indeed _couldn't_, forget; there were also so many joyful memories from the summer that had been eclipsed by that horrible ending but which flooded his mind now. Kurt gave a small smile that was almost shy, angling his body towards Blaine as he spoke quietly.  
"Thanks. I – needed to hear that."

Silence settled between them, not the stiff uncomfortable absence of noise like before but a fuller quiet, warm and comfortable, so that neither of them felt the pressing need to break it by speaking. Instead it was an outside source of noise that disrupted the moment – one second they were gazing into each other's eyes, both with faint smiles, the next Blaine's head had turned towards the door. Kurt's gaze followed to see it being pushed open – Blaine had obviously heard somebody's approach, while Kurt had been far too lost in his thoughts – and a boy dressed in a uniform identical to Blaine's walked in. Kurt recognised him immediately – it was the sharp-featured wingman who had sneered at him in the hall earlier. A familiar feeling of distaste bubbled up inside him, but Blaine obviously felt otherwise as he greeted the boy with a smile.

"There you are, I've been looking for you _everywhere_." He placed a hand on Blaine's upper arm, and Kurt could have sworn the other boy did this solely for his benefit as he turned to look at him a moment later. "Still after an autograph, I see." His tone was even but there was no mistaking the malevolence in his eyes. Kurt's skin prickled, every part of him resisting this intruder on the very private moment he and Blaine had been sharing. Kurt felt oddly defensive, as though he had been caught out doing something he wasn't supposed to be. Blaine was the only one of the three of them who seemed unaffected, completely oblivious to the rising tension in the room. Smiling appreciatively at the two of them, he delivered smooth introductions.  
"Sebastian, this is my friend Kurt."  
Despite his growing antagonism, Kurt felt a warm jolt at this description. This was quickly doused out with ice-cold water as Blaine continued.  
"Kurt, this is my – ah, this is Sebastian."  
A slight blush rose on Blaine's cheeks. _Oh no_, Kurt thought, freezing. But as he dragged his shocked gaze up to meet Sebastian's smug smile, the look on the taller Warbler's face said it all.  
_Oh yes_.


End file.
